


Fine Feathers Make Fine Birds/Одежда Красит Человека

by Feloriel



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon-Typical Violence, Cosmetics, Flowers, Languages and Linguistics, Mental Health Issues, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feloriel/pseuds/Feloriel
Summary: Тсукияма Шуу - невероятно красивая женщина.Она об этом хорошо осведомлена.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fine Feathers Make Fine Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274316) by [Metallic_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metallic_Sweet/pseuds/Metallic_Sweet). 



> Русский вариант пословицы, что является заголовком данного фика, мне не слишком-то нравится, а в оригинале она хороша.

Она открывает окно настежь. Улыбается.

  
— Извините, что вторгаюсь столь внезапно.

 

  
   
Когда Тсукияме было шесть, умерла Бабушка.

  
Тогда она ещё была Шуу. Не Тсукиямой, потому что им был отец, не Гурманом, потому что так её прозвали в CCG. Она была Шуу, низкой и хрупкой для своего возраста, с волосами странного цвета и зловещими глазами. Она была ужасно застенчивой, цеплялась за одеяло, шторы и юбки Бабушки. Бабушка ей разрешала, ероша волосы бледной, морщинистой рукой.

  
Именно Бабушка поощряла её любовь к схемам и языкам. Языки — схемы, учить их легко, но для настоящего мастера это целое искусство. Они были её первой любовью, и Шуу проводила часы, повторяя то, как Бабушка формировала слова с помощью губ, горла и языка. В такие дни её пальцы отпускали ткань, что всегда была в её руках, только затем, чтоб коснуться горла Бабушки и правильно повторить.

—  _La belle plume fait le bel oiseau,_  — однажды сказала Бабушка.

  
—  _La belle plume fait le bel oiseau,_  — Шуу казалось, что она повторила.

  
— Нет, — наставляла Бабушка, мягко, но строго; она брала её указательный палец и прижимала к своему языку, чтоб девочка могла почувствовать, как правильно выговаривать слова. — _La belle plume fait le bel oiseau._

  
Шуу помнит эти уроки очень отчетливо. Не только потому, что это были уроки Бабушки, но из-за того, что это было единственным временем, когда так касались её и так же касалась она. В то время не было ни голода, ни страха, ни желания. Прикосновение было простым, доверчивым жестом в процессе наставления и обучения.

  
Когда Бабушка умерла, тело нашла Шуу. Та умерла во сне, тихо и безболезненно. Однако, Шуу помнит неизбежный трупный смрад, и то, что так же, как и другие люди, осознала все ещё до того, как коснулась морщинистой щеки и обнаружила холод тела. Она надолго там осталась, даже зная, что должна пойти и рассказать кому-то из слуг или даже сообщить родителям. Намного позже, когда Шуу уже Тсукияма и Гурман, она наконец-то поняла почему.

  
Пустота, глубокая и всепоглощающая, разверзлась именно в тот день.

 

  
   
— Тсукияма-сан.

  
Она переключает взгляд с карманного зеркальца на него; губы её приоткрыты и обведены карандашом лишь наполовину. Сегодня у неё бледно-розовые румяна — они подчеркнут цвет её волос и скроют остроту взгляда. Косметичка лежит перед ней на столике: праймер, основа, тушь, кисти. Она прокручивает карандаш и улыбается.

  
— Канеки-кун, — говорит она, и голос её мягкий, теплый и чуть хрипловатый, — ты заставил меня ждать.

  
Хмурится. Это значит, что он в хорошем настроении. Тсукияма может возвращаться к свои делам. Она заканчивает контур, поворачивает карандаш, окрашивая уголки и нижнюю губу; затем сжимает губы, чтоб равномерно распределить цвет. Тень накрывает косметичку, когда Канеки садится рядом. Тсукияма берет в руки помаду и кисть.

  
— Разве, — и это заставляет Тсукияму поднять взгляд, перестав откручивать крышку баночки на полпути, — вкус не отвратительный, когда это у Вас на губах?

  
Взгляд Канеки замер на ней, но он не настойчив. Скорее, ему интересно. Это заставляет нечто в её груди затрепетать. Она улыбается, наконец-то открывая баночку.

  
— Разве, — начинает она, легко проводя кисточкой по краске, аккуратно покрывая её тонким слоем помады, — ты обо мне столь низкого мнения? Я сама все это делаю.

  
Это не значит, что на вкус субстанция не будет отвратительна, если она её проглотит. Это смесь пигмента и масел, не самых приятных веществ для её гурманского языка. Но ещё не придумали способа лучше, чтоб получить столь насыщенные, красивые цвета, а Тсукияма не только гурман, но и женщина. Женщины её уровня должны быть практичны.

  
Несмотря на то, что думают другие, Тсукияма невероятно практична.

  
Первое касание кисти приходится на правый изгиб губы. Она почти физически может почувствовать, как Канеки следит за ним, этим точным, отточенным движением кисти. Это не первый раз, когда Канеки наблюдает за тем, как она наносит макияж. Он и не будет последним. Она может почувствовать голод, который в эти моменты никогда не принадлежал Канеки, может почувствовать мельчайшие изменения в его запахе; женственный от Ризе переплетается с мужественным мускусным. Она ему нравится, точно так же, как и в первую их встречу, когда его волосы все ещё были черны, а глаза наивны, и Тсукияма знает: у неё все ещё есть власть над ним.

  
— Я всегда думал, — и Тсукияма не вздрогнет, даже если Канеки разговаривает этим самым тоном, — что Вы очень красивая.

  
Она докрашивает верхнюю губу, снова проводит кисточкой по помаде, чтоб перейти к следующей, и улыбается.

  
—  _Merci beacoup,_  — бормочет она, прикрывая глаза, чтоб не выдать инстинктивного страха.

  
Канеки не продолжает свою речь и не отвечает. Тсукияма красит нижнюю губу, смотря в установленное на столе карманное зеркальце. Она закрывает баночку и убирает кисть в футляр. Вымоет её позже. Когда она поднимает взгляд, Канеки все ещё наблюдает. Повязка на глазу не может скрыть голода. Его запах захватывает воздух, диван, стол, стены. Она хочет съесть его сейчас так сильно, как никогда. Она хочет убежать как можно дальше.

  
— Ты заставил меня ждать, — говорит она, откидываясь назад, складывая руки на коленях — идеальная картина сдержанной чистоты; это сжимает грудь и делает её визуально пышнее в этой блузке.

  
— Я пытался, — отвечает он, прямо и честно, но она замечает, как Канеки наблюдает за её поднимающейся и опускающейся грудью.

  
Тсукияма улыбается.  
 

 

  
Когда Тсукияме было восемь лет и одиннадцать дней, умер Отец.

  
Тогда она стала Тсукиямой. Маленькая, тихая, не подающая надежд Шуу умерла в тот прекрасный летний день, стоя в луже крови своего отца и его убийцы. Шуу умерла с кагуне и кулаком в спине голубя, что одурачил её отца. Шуу умерла, когда Тсукияма вырвала пульсирующее сердце и съела его.

  
Она помнит, как в день после похорон, этого мерзкого, отвратного события, в одиночестве сидела в огромном кресле шикарного деревянного кабинета, что отныне принадлежал ей. Она была Тсукиямой даже несмотря на то, что её кагуне был так же слаб, как и её крохотное тело, и все её знания сводились к подбору схем и запоминанию языков. Она помнит, как сжимала кулачки и уговаривала себя не заплакать. И она не плакала. Она не могла. В конце концов, ей может и восемь, и она даже близко не взрослая, но Тсукиямой Шуу она была всегда. Было и то, к чему её готовили с самого рождения.

  
— Никто не пойдет против меня, — вслух сказала она пустой комнате. — Никто не встанет на моем пути.

  
И это было тем, чем она была и всегда будет. Она смогла найти правильные схемы для инвестиций, смогла запомнить человеческий распорядок дня для охоты. В день её девятилетия никто не смел называть её Шуу.

  
— Тсукияма-сан.

  
— Тсукияма-сама.

  
Это заставило её улыбнуться той самой улыбкой, что скоро станет её фирменной.

 

  
   
Гамлет говорил, что "и злодейство может улыбаться"…

  
Мысль об этом вызывает у Тсукиямы тихое хихиканье, что было ей необходимо. Гуль, сидящий рядом на диване, усмехается шире. Рука его тяжело устроилась на её бедре.

  
— Ты такая милашка, — бормочет он, и запах его возбуждения едкий и промозглый.

  
— Вы мне льстите, _monsieur,_  — возразила она, проведя рукой по коротким волосам, и красный лак отблескивал в переменчивом свете.

  
Эту игру она знает превосходно. Она Гурман, как звали её CCG и весь мир, но она не всегда им была. Она — гуль, а гули должны научиться страшным, доводящим до тошноты вещам, если хотят выжить.

  
Вечером, по возвращению, Канеки и Банджо чувствуют на ней этот запах. Банджо неодобрительно косится от осознания, а Канеки хмурится, сводя брови и недоумевая. Это выражение на его лице забавно отражает потерянность Хинами. Это и позволяет Тсукияме улыбнуться, снимая каблуки.

  
— Ах, весь день на ногах, — жалуется она, держа в одной руке сумочку, а в другой цветы.

  
— На ногах, — эхом отзывается Банджо.

  
Несмотря на настроение, Тсукияма чувствует, как её улыбка становится натянутой. Она не голодна, что редкость, и причина предельно ясна. Банджо смотрит на неё — с неверием, отвращением и разочарованием. И от последнего она почти теряет контроль над собой.

  
—  _Calmato,_  — шепчет она про себя. — _Calmato_.

  
— Конечно, — отвечает она, проходя в безумно крошечную кухню, чтоб сменить свой последний букет в вазе на новый. — Я очень занятая леди.

 

  
   
Когда Тсукияме было десять, с ней поговорила Мама.

  
Мама была прекрасной леди, но очень слабым гулем. Она была умна и хороша в сочинении стихов и составлении букетов — идеальная трофейная жена. Она была третьей дочерью в уважаемой, но вымирающей семье, и свадьба её была по договоренности. Но Мама знала, что она может, знала свои границы, и поэтому не жаловалась.

  
Честно говоря, Тсукияма не знала Маму очень хорошо. У Мамы были её цветы и её музыка, и это все, чему Тсукияма научилась у неё, когда все ещё была Шуу. Всему остальному её научил Отец, передавший ей уроки Дедушки, и Бабушка, что была единственным человеком, действительно знавшим Шуу. Больше никто не знает Шуу. Шуу мертва.

  
Поэтому когда Мама пришла в офис Тсукиямы, просто так, без записи, это стало большим сюрпризом. Обычно Мама отправляла Матсумае, а та всегда приходила только по записи. Стоя в дверях, Мама окинула Тсукияму взглядом сверху вниз, задумчиво, медленно - так, как смотрела на свои цветы и партитуры.

  
— Да, — отозвалась она, мягко и ни капли не строго, — время пришло.

  
Мама знала, на что она способна, знала, что ей позволено, и не жаловалась. Она рассказала Тсукияме только то, что ей следовало знать. Был ещё один голод, тот, что требовал не еды, и что Тсукияма будет его испытывать, возможно, не в этом году и не через год, но скоро.

  
— Пойдет кровь, и ты поймешь, — сказала Мама, и Тсукияма слушала очередную схему, что ей необходимо запомнить. — Твой запах изменится, и люди посмотрят на тебя по другому. Взглядов много, а тебе нужно научиться различать все. Ты поняла?

  
—  _Оui,_  — ответила Тсукияма, даже если не поняла; не тогда.

  
Мама улыбнулась мягкой, грустной улыбкой. Мама знала своё место, но это не значило, что она была счастлива с этим знанием. Счастье — не цель жизни, особенно для гуля. Она склонила голову, чтоб спрятать сожаление, но Тсукияма все ещё могла его учуять; кислые и горькие нотки пробивались через её розовые духи.

  
— Тсукияма-сан.

  
Пустота, что поселилась в её душе так давно, стала ещё необъятнее.

 

  
   
Она падает на пол подвала. От силы удара смещается плечо. Тсукияма отстраненно слышит, как вскрикивает, инстинктивно сворачиваясь в клубок.

  
— Канеки-кун, ты так груб.

  
И зарабатывает себе кулак в живот. Это заставляет её закашляться и свернуться в клубок. Запахи в комнате несут в себе дикую, несдерживаемую ярость. Всё происходит не в первый раз. Тсукияма сворачивается в клубок плотнее, прикрывая лицо.

  
Дело в том, думает она уныло, потому что нельзя не грустить в такой момент, что она меч Канеки. Она единственный человек, с которым тот может быть самим собой теперь, когда он стал таким. Банджо — его щит, а щит не может быть изношенным. Меч можно заточить, переплавить во что-то лучше, острее и сильнее.

  
Она поклялась быть его мечом, чтоб заслужить доверие. Когда Тсукияма дает слово, она его держит. Дела она ведет так. Это её обязанность как главы семьи Тсукияма и как Гурмана. Для существования схем должны быть истины. Это самое главное правило.

  
Она просыпается от боли. Лежит на полу в подвале. Должно быть, потеряла сознание.

  
— Тсукияма-сан?

  
Она убирает пальцы, все ещё закрывающие лицо. Канеки сидит в поле её зрения, прислонившись к стене. Глазная повязка снята. Оба глаза человеческие.

  
— Канеки-кун, — говорит она, осторожно садясь, чувствуя, как ужасно болит её тело и в особенности вывихнутая рука; она не дрожит, — ты ударил меня по голове?

  
— Я… — и выражение его лица столь трагичное и перепуганное, что ему остается только перекрасить волосы в черный, чтоб стать прежним собой. — Я думаю, что нет.

  
Тсукияма улыбается, поднимая вторую руку, чтоб оценить нанесенный плечу ущерб.

  
— Тогда ты не причинил мне вреда, — говорит она, ощупывая изгиб. Все оказывается не так плохо. — Но помоги мне вправить это.

  
Он подчиняется, и пахнет солёным потом и сладковатым огорчением. На вкус он был бы, как копченая рыба в её представлении. Пожалуй, рот наполнился бы слюной, если бы ей не вправляли плечо. Тсукияма шумно выдохнула.

  
—  _Merci_.

  
С его лицом происходит что-то сложное, нечто невероятно человеческое, и в дополнение к запаху он выглядит так прелестно. Встретившись с ней взглядом, Канеки быстро заморгал.

  
— Нет, — твердо говорит он.

  
Никто не говорит с Тсукиямой так. И это часть всего, что делает Канеки такой привлекательной и изысканной целью. Только Тсукияме предстояло заставить себя его поймать.

  
— Конечно же нет, — отвечает Тсукияма, даже если такие мысли поселились в её голове.

 

  
   
Когда Тсукияма было пятнадцать, она убила впервые.

  
К тому времени она уже была Гурманом. Шуу заработала это имя в тринадцать и оттачивала свое мастерство с тех пор. Она была охотником, киллером и гулем с громкой репутацией. Но не была убийцей, по крайней мере, до пятнадцати.

  
Вот в чем дело — языки это схемы. Семантика. Тсукияма гордится подобными знаниями нюансов и словарным запасом. Она gourmand не ради еды, но по жизни, и крупно не повезло тем, кто посмеет ей перечить.

  
Первым человеком, что перешел ей дорогу, была её первая жертва. Шуу даже его имени не знала, да её это и не заботило. Это отличалось от охоты, где был голод, было и не таким, как кровавая бойня, когда она чувствовала желание. Убийство совершалось с отвращением — грубое и едкое, и это не то мясо, что съел бы хоть кто-то, даже оголодавший гуль. Это потеря контроля, что-то, совершаемое со страстью и отчаянием.

  
Тсукияме было пятнадцать — совсем далеко до взросления. Она больше не была крохотным, угловатым ребенком, но и женщиной уже не была, хоть кровь шла уже как три года. Случилось это во время званого ужина, который Тсукияма всегда ненавидела как пережиток той неловкости, что Шуу испытала от пристально следящих за ней гостей. Гуль был старше, сильнее и напористее. У него был взгляд, о котором предупреждала Мама, и теперь Шуу поняла, что это было.

  
Когда Матсумае пришла на зов, её вечно угрюмое лицо дрогнуло. Тсукияма вытряхнула кусочек запекшейся крови, что попала между звеньями браслета. Это помогло успокоить ужасную вспышку адреналина, подпитываемую отвращением и животным ужасом.

  
— Извини, я устроила здесь небольшой беспорядок.

  
Матсумае поклонилась, но Тсукияма знала, что она видела всё. Шуу болезненно побледнела.

 

  
   
Канеки умер.

  
Ад разверзся.

  
Тсукияма…

  
— Ты так умрешь.

  
Она помнит, как пальцами касалась языка Бабушки.  _«La belle plume fait le bel oiseau.»_

 

— Тсукияма-сан.

  
Шуу заставляет себя сесть. Чиё пришла. Камера лежит у неё на коленях. Она растеряна и немного огорчена.

  
— У тебя тушь потекла.

  
Чиё помогает ей привести себя в порядок. Она всегда должна быть чистой. Шуу не может собраться с духом, чтоб полностью переделать макияж, но и полностью без него показаться не может. В конце концов, она Тсукияма.

  
И дело именно в этом. Она запирается в комнате, где умерли её отец, Бабушка и где ещё до её рождения не стало Дедушки. Она плачет так же, как до этого убеждала себя никогда этого не делать, и теряет чувства вкуса и обоняние. Но она все ещё Тсукияма, и не может позволить себе всю жизнь стоять на коленях перед алтарем.

  
— Тсукияма-сан, — шепчут все, кого она впускает.

  
Тсукияма. Всё, что у неё осталось. Она не Гурман, он умер так же, как и Шуу. Она вернулась к схемам, к языкам, к прохладному утешению в глубине бездны. Канае, Чиё, Матсумае, даже Мама: все смотрели на неё с ужасом и беспокойством. Но счета семьи в порядке. На самом деле, они возросли в три раза. Они не имеют права жаловаться. Тсукияма их защитит, если эти люди решат остаться рядом.

  
Возможно, уныло думает она, они с Канеки не очень-то и отличались.Конечно же, были и очевидные отличия, и Канеки оставался дураком до самого конца. В каком-то роде, однако, Тсукияма была такой же дурочкой. Она должна была охотиться на него, ведь он — величайшее блюдо. Она не должна была беспокоиться, и сейчас не знала, как его определить. Да и как она могла? Шуу ведь давно мертва.

  
— Шуу-сама… — Канае покусывает губы.

  
Кабинет — её святыня. Тут темно, и тяжелая деревянная обшивка пахнет мягко и успокаивающе. Экран — единственный источник света помимо тех лучей, что проникают за Канае из коридора.

  
— Я принес еду.

  
Она больше не охотится. Шуу больше не чувствует голода, так что в этом нет смысла. У Мамы есть Матсумае, их обоих это устраивает. Только после Канеки Тсукияма поняла, кто они друг другу. Это даже не терзает так сильно, как когда-то могло бы. Но, опять-таки, сейчас всё не так.

  
— Я не голодна.

  
Она знает, что должна бы. Тело истощено. И так же понимает, что даже если захотела бы охотиться, то не смогла бы сделать это сама — только если напала бы на слабейшего из толпы. Это задело бы её самолюбие, если бы там было что задевать.

  
Канае морщит лицо, крепче сжимая в руках поднос.

  
— Прошу, Вы должны, — он прямоват для слуги; Тсукияма понимает, что держит его именно поэтому. — Вы не ели больше недели.

  
В этом есть логика, а Тсукияма её ценит. Схемы. Никто на самом деле этого не понимает, потому что никто и не помнит Шуу. Канае не понимает, почему его уговоры работают и что это не связано с сентиментальностью или отношением. Тсукияма остается собой несмотря на то, что опустевшая часть души делает её дурой.

  
— Вам нравится?

  
Это язык и бедро. На вкус мясо постное и чистое. Однако, это всё, что она чувствует. Меч затупился. Канае снова хмурится. Тсукияма рассмеялась бы, если бы у неё было желание над чем-либо смеяться. Его нет.

  
Ничего. Она не чувствует ничего.

 

  
   
Когда Тсукияме было семнадцать, она умерла. Не в прямом смысле, конечно же, но Тсукияма умирала и до этого. В этом мире так много способов умереть.

  
Это, конечно же, тревожило. Смерть — не очень-то приятное испытание, и даже Тсукияма, уже Гурман и очень, очень сильный гуль, не могла не захотеть испытать что угодно, но не это, и не смогла успокоиться, теряя над собой контроль. Она вернулась к жизни громко крича, видя, как Матсумае и Чиё быстро от неё отскакивают, когда она в ужасе бросается из стороны в сторону от воспоминаний о потных, жадных прикосновениях.

  
— Тсукияма-сама, — шептала Матсумае, распластавшись на полу в подчинении и мольбе. — Они мертвы. Мертвы. Вы их убили.

  
Она не знает как. Чуть ли не единственный раз, когда она не пыталась это выяснить. В их доме больше не проходили званые ужины. Они не будут проводиться до того времени, как Тсукияма выйдет из того возраста, когда идет кровь. Она не хочет вступать в брак, не хочет играть часть того, что должна делать Тсукияма. Мама знала своё место, но Тсукияма не Мама, не Матсумае, не Гурман и не Шуу. Она принадлежит сама себе.

  
Несмотря ни на что, Тсукияма это Тсукияма, и в этом мире так много способов умереть.

 

  
   
Ей двадцать четыре. Волосы, впервые за всю жизнь, отросли длиннее плеч. Они густые и тяжелые, и Матсумае помогает их заплетать, потому что Тсукияма никогда этого не делала. Канае покупает ей заколки и ленты, а затем смотрит с таким умилением, что её затошнило бы, будь она все ещё Гурманом.

  
— Вы очень красивы, Шуу-сама.

  
Она не тратит время на то, чтоб его поправить. К тому времени, как Канае родился, Шуу уже была мертва. Пожалуй, то, что он использует это имя малость потрясает Тсукияму. Он с таким обожанием обращается к призраку — такому ребенку, как он, это идет.

  
— Канае-кун.

  
Он моргает, словно выныривая из воды, перед тем как поспешно отстраниться. Тсукияма поднимается. Она идет к балкону через прозрачные шторы, развевающиеся над остекленной дверью. На улице полдень и солнце на самом пике. Она смотрит вниз, на сад, и замечает Маму и Матсумае, развлекающих сборище гулей из высшего света. Матсумае замирает и поднимает взгляд. Даже отсюда со своими притупленными чувствами Тсукияма может уловить запах её удивления.

  
— Тсукияма-сан, — внизу шепчутся.

  
Она смотрит на них сверху. Гули, лощёные и разодетые в платья и костюмы. Букашки, копошащиеся в деликатесах, что им не принадлежат. Может, она больше и не Гурман, но все же выше всех этих подражателей. Он уставились на неё как и на всю еду вокруг, но когда её взгляд к ним приближается, все спешат сжаться, молясь оказаться где-либо в другом месте.

  
— Тсукияма-сан, — зовет её Мама. Волосы её идеально уложены. — Такая честь, что вы почтили нас своим присутствием.

  
Ещё больше бормотания. Толпа поспешно уступает. Тсукияме теперь даже улыбаться не нужно. Её сила грубая, но она не чувствует ничего. На ней костюм, строгой чернотой подчеркивающий осунувшуюся фигуру, и она прекрасно понимает, как это накладывается на её тщательно уложенную прическу. Сейчас она не охотник, и убийца из неё вышел бы никакой, но другая сила у неё осталась.

  
— Мама, — начинает она, голосом низким и хриплым от редкого использования. — Вы наслаждаетесь приёмом?

  
Мама низко кланяется. Мягкая, чистая кожа её открытой спины притягивает взгляды нескольких зевак. Это сила Мамы, схему которой Тсукияма выучила достаточно хорошо, чтоб сыграть, но вот мастером в этом деле ей не быть. Вариантов слишком много.

  
— Да, — её звонкий голос превосходен в своем смирении. — Спасибо Вам, Тсукияма-сан.

  
Тсукияма разворачивается и идет обратно в свой кабинет. Канае уже вернулся, неся накидку, которая обычно не доставалась из шкафа до зимы. Сейчас июль.

Он помогает Тсукияме накинуть её на плечи, приподнимая волосы пальцами, что даже почти не дрожали. Его запах колеблется между обожанием и желанием.

  
— Бухгалтерские отчеты.

  
Канае шумно выдыхает, разочарованно соглашаясь. Он спешно бросается к полкам, доставая документы и укладывая на тяжелый деревянный стол. Тсукияма улавливает запахи унижения и низменности. Может, на вкус это было бы кислым.

  
Эта мысль столь ностальгична.

 

  
   
Вот как это происходит:

  
Тсукияма просыпается. Темно, и она задыхается от зноя летней ночи. Она садится в кровати, сбрасывая простынь, расстегивая ночную рубашку.

  
_Il fait chaud…_

  
Кто-то охает. Тсукияма поворачивается на звук, к окну.

  
— Monsieur  Банджой, — говорит она, и выходит хрипло после двухдневного молчания. — Ты впускаешь сквозняк.

  
Банджо отводит взгляд к цветочной композиции, украшающей её комод. В этот раз Мама использовала стрелиции. Тсукияма поворачивается, касаясь босыми ступнями пола. Она проходит мимо Банджо, скидывая с плеч пропитанную потом рубашку.

  
— Эй, — отзывается Банджо, но Тсукияма игнорирует его слабый протест.

  
— Закрой окно.

  
Она слышит его поворот, шорох одежды и клацанье окна. Эта вещь старомодна, в отличии от остального особняка, и Тсукияма проводит по гладким, свежим лепесткам стрелиции. Эта комната когда-то принадлежала Бабушке.

  
— Надень что-то.

  
Может, меч и затупился, но у щита нет права командовать. К тому же, слишком жарко, даже несмотря на то, что Тсукияма ничего не чувствует. Тело её предает и не слушается. Это она поняла ещё много лет назад.

  
— Почему ты пришел?

  
Знойный воздух пришел в движение. Это запах уверенности.

  
— Мы нашли его.

  
Тсукияма ничего не чувствует. Ничего. Никакого внезапного чувства. Пульс не ускоряется. Совершенно ничего. Ничего.

  
Она смахивает композицию на пол. Ваза разлетается на осколки. Грязь и вода попадают ей на ноги. Ковер испачкался.

  
— Лжец.

  
Это вырывается до того, как она останавливается. И где же этот хваленый самоконтроль? Он исчез так же, как и Гурман. Мертв, как Шуу. Не будет _calmato_ и юбки, за которую можно схватиться.

  
— Не вру, — Банджо отвечает осторожно и тихо, словно может её чем-то ранить. — В CCG работает мужчина по имени Сасаки Хайсе…

  
Её кагуне слаб, но все ещё острый. Он вспарывает воздух в месте, где стоял Банджо, разрывая его рубашку, и мужчина едва успевает уклониться.

  
— Черт!

  
Шаги. Тсукияма по запаху чувствует, что приближается Канае. И точно так же чувствует, как что-то назревает и хочет сорваться с её губ.

  
— Послушай меня, Тсукияма…

  
— Шуу-сама!

  
_La belle plume fait le bel oiseau._

  
Ад взрывается.

 

  
   
Её зовут Тсукияма Шуу. Она разбирается в схемах и любит языки. Когда ей было шесть, умерла её бабушка. Она стала главной семьи Тсукияма в восемь лет. Мать задушила все, что оставалось от её невинности, когда ей едва ли исполнилось десять. Когда ей было пятнадцать, она убила первого из многих, потому что это именно то, что значит выживание для гуля. Она была Гурманом, мастером запахов и вкусов, и она была мечом, чем-то большим, чем она сама.

  
Но в конце, она Тсукияма.

  
Просто Тсукияма.

  
_La belle plume fait le bel oiseau._  
 

 

За столиком в: re сидит леди.

  
Она выглядит как модель. Это первая мысль Сасаки Хайсе. Его второй мыслью было, что у неё самые потрясающие волосы из всех, что он видел: от природы фиолетовые, необычайно длинные и густые. Ногти на пальцах, удерживающих книгу открытой, окрашены в яркий, ужасающий розовый.

  
Но когда она поднимает взгляд…

  
Ты заставил меня ждать.

  
Она улыбается.


End file.
